


Morning Rituals

by Royal_ChanSoo (bloodred_ander)



Series: 7 Days of [ChanSoo] Sin [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canon Universe, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Comeplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/Royal_ChanSoo
Summary: “You’re really greedy, aren’t you, Kyungsoo-yah?” Chanyeol heaves a sigh, clicking his tongue in mock annoyance. “Always wanting more and more.”Kyungsoo licks his lips and furrows his brows but before he can respond, Chanyeol lifts his right hand and brings it down against Kyungsoo’s ass in a sharp stinging slap; the sound amplified by the early morning silence.





	Morning Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for this was **Sexy breakfast spanking** and this one is (was) supposed to be for D–3 of ChanSoo Week.
> 
> These are getting progressively worse lol :((((

Chanyeol cups the soft flesh of Kyungsoo’s ass in his palms and runs his hands delicately over warm skin. Kyungsoo pants softly; he’s bent over the dining table with his head pillowed on his arms, t-shirt pushed up his back and boxers pooling around his ankles. Chanyeol sits on a chair behind him with his legs spread open, thighs on either side of Kyungsoo’s legs, effectively caging him in.

His face is almost level with Kyungsoo’s ass like this and Chanyeol is so tempted to just lean forward and get his mouth on him, lick over his puffy rim, but he holds himself back. There will be time for that later. For now, he sticks to caressing Kyungsoo’s red cheeks, tracing gently over marked skin while he waits for Kyungsoo to catch his breath.

He grips Kyungsoo’s ample cheeks in both hands and squeezes delicately before spreading them apart, his semi twitching in his boxers as he takes in the contrasting colours of the butt plug and how they stand out against Kyungsoo’s pale skin. It’s one of Chanyeol’s favourites and he knows that Kyungsoo likes it too, prefers this particular one over the others with garish colours, sparkly rhinestones and corny texts. It’s made of glass, simple and pretty; its flared base painted a dark blue, a white flower sitting right in the middle of it with delicate strips of purple decorating the petals. It’s perfect for Kyungsoo; something soft and delicate for a person just as equally soft and delicate.

 

Kyungsoo sighs sweetly, pushing back against Chanyeol’s grip, clenching down on the plug almost as if he’s putting on a show for him; trying to suck the plug deeper into his body to show Chanyeol just how much he can _take_. But Chanyeol knows. He knows Kyungsoo can take this and so much more; he has plugs and toys that are as wide as his own wrist and he’s taken Chanyeol’s cock as well – most recently, just about an hour ago when they fucked slow and lazy in their bed; wrapped in the warmth of their sheets and still half asleep as they moved languidly against each other until they both reached their peaks, with Chanyeol spilling deep into Kyungsoo’s ass (hence, the plug).

“You’re really greedy, aren’t you, Kyungsoo-yah?” Chanyeol heaves a sigh, clicking his tongue in mock annoyance. “Always wanting more and more.”

Kyungsoo licks his lips and furrows his brows but before he can respond, Chanyeol lifts his right hand and brings it down against Kyungsoo’s ass in a sharp stinging slap; the sound amplified by the early morning silence.

Kyungsoo’s entire body jerks as he cries out, palms sliding against the smooth table top as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“ _Fuck_!” He curses, gritting his teeth and rubbing his thighs together as he waits for the pain to ebb, for it to bleed into pleasure. Chanyeol caresses Kyungsoo’s reddened cheek in apology, soothing the sting by delicately scraping his nails over the area he just struck; he does it over and over until Kyungsoo shudders and starts squirming in place, hips twitching minutely at the added stimulation.

Chanyeol drops his right hand to grab at the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh as he gives into temptation and leans forward, puckering his lips so that he can blow warm air over Kyungsoo’s sensitive skin. Kyungsoo’s makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, goosebumps rising up on his skin, and whimpers when Chanyeol sticks his tongue out, the wet muscle moving sloppily as he traces over the marks left behind by his hand. Chanyeol drags his tongue until he reaches the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass, the flared base of the plug pressing against his nose as he licks over Kyungsoo’s pink rim that’s stretched around the wide neck of the toy lodged in his ass.

Kyungsoo jerks again, trying to push his hips back against Chanyeol’s face, against the tongue probing along his fluttering hole, but Chanyeol holds him in place.

He pulls back, lifts his left hand this time and lands a smack against Kyungsoo’s other cheek, watching the flesh of Kyungsoo’s ass jiggle with the force of it. Kyungsoo moans out loud, back bowing off the table, fingers curling into fists.

“Shh,” Chanyeol tries to calm him down, get him quiet; they’re at the dorms after all, at the kitchen, where anyone could walk in on them. “You don’t want the others to hear, do you?”

Kyungsoo whines, gasps as he slumps back onto the table once again and shakes his head, curling his toes against the cold tiles of the floor.

Chanyeol hums, lands another smack, and another and another. He loves the sounds Kyungsoo makes; choked off, high pitched mewls that go straight to his dick. Chanyeol also loves how beautiful Kyungsoo looks, thinks he would look even better with a pair of panties, white maybe, to compliment the bright red of Chanyeol’s hand prints on his skin and the pretty colours of the plug in his ass that keeps Chanyeol’s cum from leaking out. Maybe lace, or silk, or even a simple cotton thong; Chanyeol’s not picky and Kyungsoo looks perfect in anything he wears anyway.

He brings both his hands up to squeeze at Kyungsoo’s cheeks roughly, pulling them apart before letting them bounce back together. Kyungsoo pants, pushes himself up onto his elbows and turns to look back at Chanyeol; gaze lidded, mouth bitten red. Chanyeol swallows thickly at the sight of him and lands one last smack against his ass because he wants to see what it does to Kyungsoo; wants to see the way his eyes flutter, the way his face flushes darker, the way his chest heaves as he struggles to pull air into his lungs.

“Please,” Kyungsoo croaks, pushes his ass out and sways his hips from side to side, right in front of Chanyeol’s face. “Fuck me. Again. Please, Yeollie.”

Chanyeol groans, knows that they shouldn’t, not here at least, but he tells himself they’ll be quick. He can’t deny Kyungsoo when he begs him like that.

He reaches for the base of the plug and pulls, hungry gaze fixed on Kyungsoo’s pink hole as the toy stretches his rim wide when he tugs it out. Chanyeol doesn’t linger, doesn’t tease; he pulls the plug out all the way, breathing laboured, dick aching, tenting his boxers. Kyungsoo whines once the plug slips out of him completely, hole gaping before it closes back up, twitching and pulsing as he pushes Chanyeol’s cum out of him.

Chanyeol swears, licks his lips as he clumsily places the plug on the table. He holds Kyungsoo open with one hand and uses two fingers of the other to trace up Kyungsoo’s prenium, collecting his own cum that leaked out of Kyungsoo’s ass on the tips of his fingers. He traces around Kyungsoo’s sloppy hole with his fingers, smearing his cum over Kyungsoo’s swollen rim and making a mess.

“You have to be quiet,” Chanyeol warns Kyungsoo as he pushes his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hole, moans at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s slick walls fluttering around his digits. He stands up abruptly, still pumping his fingers in and out of Kyungsoo’s ass, and winces when the chair scrapes against the tiles noisily. “I’m gonna fuck you but you have to be quiet, baby. Okay?”

He pulls his fingers out, swallows thickly when Kyungsoo whispers his agreement, going down onto his elbows and presenting his ass to Chanyeol; cheeks bruised bright red and hole leaking Chanyeol’s cum steadily.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, my health wasn't at 100% these past few days so I couldn't post anything :(
> 
> Also, if anyone is curious, [this](https://www.etsy.com/in-en/listing/690960590/medium-butt-plug-camilla-one-of-a-kind?ref=landingpage_similar_listing_top-5&cns=1) is the butt plug described in the fic. Fair warning DO NOT open the link in public unless, of course, you want people to think you're shopping for sex toys ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
